turkeyidkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims' Next Top Model (Generation 2): C02
Sims Next Top Model: Cycle 02 'is the second cycle of the second generation of ''Sims Next Top Model, however it is the eleventh overall cycle. It premiered on Christmas Eve of 2015. Judges and other cast members This season, the judging table remained the same size, however judge Erico Nunes was removed, while a new judge added to replace him. '''Tyra Banks still holds the role as the host of the show. Sin Il-hong returns for her second cycle as Tyra's second-in-command as well as to represent RED Model Management, which the winner is signed to. Male model Maicle Gambardella also joins the panel for the first time. Also new to the show is a reoccuring face,' Kendra Wheeler'. Kendra co-exists with the Top Model Points twist, as she presents the scores and prizes to the girls and cashes out the points. She is also moral support and follows the girls around to photoshoots and the challenges. Prizes The winner of Sims Next Top Model will receives a contract with RED & NU Model Managements, ad campaigns for Guerlain & NARS Cosmetics, and a cover on Teaser Magazine. Top Model Points A new (and slightly confusing) addition to the show are Top Model points. Every week, the girls have an opportunity to gain or lose "points". A contestant can gain two points by winning best photo, one point by either being called high or winning a challenge. Similarly, they can lose a point by being called low or two points by being in the bottom. After every week, a girl can buy a prize with her tokens such as a phone call home, new clothing, or a one-on-one session with a judge. There were also numerous circumstances where a contestant can steal a number of another contestant's points. After a certain point, the girl with the most points wins immunity. Locations Starting this season, the show announced that each cycle would focus on staying in a specific geographical location and focus on the fashion in that area. This season was focused on South East/Pacific Asia. * New York City, Episode 1 * Jeju City, Episode 1 * Seoul, Episode 1-6 * Okinawa, Episode 4 * Shanghai, Episode 5 * Manila, Episode 7-9 Episodes 'Episode 1 - "New Horizons"' Upload date: December 24, 2015 *'First Call Out: '''Ahn Ha-yi *'Bottom 2:' Archie Joseph & Pakpao Naytaro *'Eliminated: No one '''Episode 2 - "Life Saver, Lightsaber" Upload date: TBA, 2016 *'First Call Out: '''Lin Ehuang *'Bottom 2:' Akinyi Werknish & Pakpao Naytaro *'Eliminated: Pakpao Naytaro '''Episode 3 - "House of Cards" Upload date: TBA, 2016 *'First Call Out: ' *'Bottom 2:' *'Eliminated: ' Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest and use the western system) 'Performance' Call Out Orders The contestant won the competition. The contestant was eliminated. The contestant quit the competition. The contestant won the reward challenge. The contestant was apart of a non-elimination bottom two. The contestant had immunity and was not eligable to be eliminated. *Episodes 1 and 3 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *In Episode 4, Saga withdrew from the competition after she was called during panel. *In Episode 7, it was announced that the Top Model Points system has ended. Due to _____ having the most remaining points, she won immunity for the week. Top Model Points The contestant bought a Top Model Prize. *At the beginning of Episode 1, each girl was rewarded +10 points for becoming finalists. Makeover Chart Challenge / Photoshoot Guide *'Episode 1:' Promo Shoot , Aliens *'Episode 2:' Makeovers , Lightsaber *'''Episode 3: '''KPOP Teasers (DIY), CD Jackets with BTS' Jimin